The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Defending the Future
Defending the Future is the seventh episode of Season 6 in The Bunker 2.0. Script Part 1 - Preparing a Vacation CC00: This is going to be great, my friend! The future! I literally live in 2034, so we are going there! Moon Snail: 2034? Sounds like a good dea- CC00: Or even better- 2323! It repeats, and is further on in! Technology must be WAY better! Moon Snail: But what if they use technology against us? CC00: No worries, it'll all be fine! I have it all planned out. In my time, people were cool. There will probably be cyborg rights by then, anyway. And you remember what I am. MS: Yeah but- CC00: No tears, only the FUTURE! Hop on in Mr. Snail! MS: Are you sure? CC00: Yes, of course I am! You are an EXPERT at apocalypse survival, now aren't you? MS: Well, I was tought by a magic talking cattail to do all this Plants vs. Zombies stuff... CC00: Aww cool, same here! Except for me, it was an electrical cattail, but you know. Not really a difference. Electricity is like the magic of the future! Part 2 - The Future Is In the Past! MS: Look Comp, there's zombies. See what I meant? CC00: No worries, I've been to Ancient Egypt, Pirate Days, the Wild West, all the good stuff. MS: Well I've protected my house. CC00: Neat! Alright let's get out the best plants. MS: So Citron, Cattail and Snapdragon? CC00: Yeah, those are good, but I was considering an ice attacker, like Snow Pea or Winter Melon. MS: Alright, but we still are getting Cob Cannon, right? CC00: Why wouldn't we? Of course we are also bringing the Twin Sunflowers... MS: Of course we need those! CC00: Alright, and bring the two best plants, Lightning Reed and Magnifying Grass! MS: Wait, Magnifying Grass? MAGNIFYING GRASS? ONE OF THE BEST PLANTS?!? I have to stop you there, by best you mean worst. CC00: No, I mean like, second-best-behind-Lightning-Reed. MS: And leme guess... you also like Blover? CC00: You're so good at this! Now we begi- MS: Now with your opinions, I don't think we're allowed to begin.Two of your favorite plants are some of the worst I know. CC00: Well I must disagree. Magnifying Grass is one of the best things to ever come out of my time travelling journeys! MS: You mean most sun-depleting thing? CC00 & MS: (BEGIN ARGUING CONSTANTLY IN BACKGROUND) Magnifying Grass: Guys! Can we just settle this the easy way? CC00: NOT UNTIL HE ADMITS YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIC PLANT! MS: (simultaneously with CC00) NOT UNTIL HE ADMITS YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE PLANT! CC00: You know what I'm gonna do? Defend that lawn over there! The one with more Power Tiles! MS: Fine! But I get the one with the pool! CC00: The one where you have to spend extra sun to plant anything? MS: You have to spend extra sun to have your dumb prism attack! CC00: Not when I plant enough Twin Sunflowers! MS: Alright! Whoever defeats more waves of zombies wins! CC00: Sounds like a deal! MS: *Walks over to water area* *Holds out Powerups* heh heh heh... Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Moon Snail Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Some other 7th thing.